


After Midnight In Munich

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect, steca
Genre: F/F, steca - Freeform, steca smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca Mitchell likes her life. Almost all of it is perfect except for one minor fame-related drawback: sex. Despite what people thought, it wasn't as easy to go out and get some whenever she wanted. During one frustrating stretch of radio silence on the sex front, she spots a very familiar face in a very unlikely location.





	After Midnight In Munich

**Author's Note:**

> Pure unadulterated smut guys. No apologies.

Beca didn’t always see the Bellas as much as one would think. As they got older and their careers and families separated them, they obviously didn’t spend as much time together. And she was probably the busiest in terms of schedule - always flying in and out of the country, never in the same city for very long before she was off to the next gig or production job. 

She was okay with the solitude, generally. She didn’t need to have people around her all the time. And she still had people in her life -the Bellas - that she loved and who would be there if she needed them. She’d do the same. 

The only part she had a problem with was the sex. She wasn’t a nymphomaniac by anyone’s standard, but she appreciated good sex as much as the next girl. Unfortunately her success meant that going and picking up a random girl in a bar was not an option, so her stretches between partners were far between - often with closeted starlets who weren’t quite ready to come out so were banking on the discretion as much as she was. It was an okay arrangement. Not ideal, but okay.

But right now it was almost one am and she was close to the end of a set in Munich and unless she was very much mistaken, there was a familiar face hovering near the front of the pulsating crowd. The woman in question had never been one to shy away from sexual encounters and Beca knew the look in her eyes well enough to know what her intentions were. Hopefully her current stretch between partners would be ended tonight. 

Because she was locking eyes with none other than Stacie Conrad.

After her set was complete she had a stilted conversation in German with the security detail - she’d picked up passable skill in a few languages by now - and arranged to have Stacie escorted into the VIP lounge. Her favourite thing about this particular club was that the VIP lounge wasn’t packed with wealthy trust fund socialites. It was normally not very crowded at all and the famous faces kept to themselves. They just wanted to enjoy a night out without people gawking or snapping pictures. 

She settled on one of the low couches, well out of eyeline of the other patrons, ordering a bottle of grey goose and a pair of glasses with ice. And soon enough, the tall woman with the tiny dress was sliding up the couch to sit with her.

“Of all the clubs in all of Munich,” Stacie said. Beca slid a glass toward her and they drank.

“It’s no secret I was going to be in Germany,” Beca said. “What brings you here?”

“I was in Sweden,” Stacie said. “Work had me at an engineering thing, my connecting flight got canceled and I can’t get out of Germany til Tuesday.” That was four days away.

“Cancel your flight,” Beca said. “I fly out tomorrow night. Into New York before I go on to LA.”

“What do you mean, you fly out?” Stacie asked. “Oh my god, Beca. Do you have a private jet!?”

“It’s not mine, Stacie,” Beca said. “But I’m in Germany today and two days from now I need to be in Austin, Texas. The studio has a charter. The only people on it are me, the pilot, and a handler, so we can fit you in.”

“I appreciate that,” Stacie said. 

“But let’s deal with that tomorrow,” Beca said. She poured second rounds. “Because that’s not why I asked you back here.”

“No, I know,” Stacie said. “What can I say, you still look good. You always did, leather pants and tight little shirts.”

“You look better than good,” Beca said, eyes dragging over the parts of her body that were visible above the table. “You were obviously looking for something tonight.”

“Something...” Stacie said. “That’s one way of putting it. Am I crazy to be assuming that that’s why you asked me back here?”

“Not crazy at all,” Beca said. “But it could get complicated.”

“Or it could be relatively simple,” Stacie said. “You probably get less action than I do, since there’s the camera aspect. I just have a rule about sleeping with co-workers and unfortunately I’m at work a lot. We don’t have to let it get weird.”

“So what, one night of sex and then we leave it at that?”

“I’m not looking for a relationship, Beca,” Stacie said. “Let me be clear.”

“Neither am I,” Beca said. “And you’re right. It’s been longer than I’d like. Is this a tremendously bad idea?”

“Do you feel like it would be?” Stacie asked. “Because this can be sex between friends as far as I’m concerned. We don’t have to tell anyone, it’d be a what happens in Munich, stays in Munich situation.”

“My driver is outside,” Beca said. “Let’s drink another round and get out of here. Do you have a coat?”

“No,” Stacie said. She took the next drink Beca offered her and waited while she sent a short text. They downed the vodka together, Stacie kind of surprised that the smaller girl hadn’t once flinched at the burn of the alcohol in her throat. Beca got up and held out her hand. Stacie took it and Beca led her toward the staff entrance to the club. Again, Beca paused and had a quick conversation in German with a bouncer - this time in regards to having her things sent to the hotel first thing in the morning - and they stepped out into the night.

“How much time do you spend in Munich?” Stacie asked as they sped toward the hotel.

“Munich specifically? Not a lot,” Beca said. “But I have a pretty solid fanbase in Germany so I’m here at least once a year. You?”

“Never been here before,” Stacie said. “Sweden twice a year, though. That’s the bitch of working with an engineering firm that has Swedish financial backers.”

“How is work, anyway?” Beca asked.

“Pretty good,” Stacie said. “I mean, we’ve got enough clients that I spend most of my time at work which is great for my professional life, but not so much for the personal side of things.”

“The aforementioned rule,” Beca said. 

“Exactly,” Stacie said. “Some of them are cute, don’t get me wrong. But it’s literally a ninety six percent male workplace. I don’t want even the slightest hint of a possibility that people could assume I was sleeping my way to the top.”

“How many people have you had to turn down, though?” Beca asked.

“A lot,” she confirmed. “I’m kind of seen as a bit of a cold bitch, but I’d rather that than whore.” They pulled up at the hotel and the minder who had ridden shotgun escorted Beca and Stacie inside and into the elevator. He preceded Beca into the hotel room, the two women pausing outside while he cleared the suite of any visitors. Then he nodded at Beca and hung the do not disturb sign on the door, the two women finally allowed in.

“Um… what kind of dramatic shit has your life entailed that you require security sweeps of your hotel room?” Stacie asked. 

“Had an unexpected guest once,” Beca said. “She was making herself at home in the bath when I got back from a set. I’d never even met her before, never laid eyes on her as far as I was aware. I don’t use that hotel chain any more and security clear my suites.”

“Yeah that’s fucking crazy,” Stacie said. “But damn, Beca. Look at this suite.” She took a look around while Beca pulled a bottle out of the bar. Vodka again, she didn’t want to start mixing liquors. 

“So work is going pretty well then,” Stacie said. “I mean, I know it is. I see your face a lot. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Beca said. “I am. But what you said about it being hard to just go and get some when you want it… that’s accurate. It’s hard. Cameras.” They clinked glasses and downed the drinks quickly.

“Yeah, well there are no cameras in here,” Stacie said. Beca took the glass from her and put them both down on the table. 

“I’m pretty okay with that arrangement,” Beca said. She leaned in toward Stacie, the taller woman meeting her halfway. 

Beca was not in love with Stacie. Not now, not ever. However, being a tiny baby gay in an all girl group with her for four years, she wouldn’t deny that she’d thought about it. The girl was practically an illustrated dictionary definition of sexy. And she wasn’t shy either. So yeah, there’d been times quite a few years back when she’d wondered what it’d be like to kiss Stacie Conrad. 

Turned out, it was pretty fucking great. Not that she suspected otherwise. But she didn’t dwell on it. She focused instead on letting her hands slide up the backs of the taller girls thighs. The dress wasn’t covering much so it didn’t take long for her to hit her ass. She grabbed it firmly and deepened the kiss. She felt Stacie’s fingers unbuttoning her shirt and started to back toward the bedroom. 

There was no time for messing around. That wasn’t what this was about. It was about hot and fast and quick. Stacie was naked first - the leather pants always created issues despite making her ass look amazing - but it didn’t take long for Beca to be atop her on the bed. 

That was probably the first surprise of the encounter. Beca being on top. She’d assumed for whatever reason that Stacie would always be the one in control. But for the time being she was perfectly happy under Beca’s hands. And mouth. From the response she was getting, the perfectly happy was probably an understatement.

Beca was a huge fan of waists and hips. Boobs and ass, definitely yes, but in her mind the hips and the waist were underappreciated. They were sexy as fuck and, in her experience, they were sensitive. So she liked to spend a bit of time in those areas. It was a good plan, in her book. Stacie’s body was something else. But she was also impatient, so she didn’t draw it out torturously. 

When she finally let her fingertips glide against her, there was definitely an appreciative noise. She kissed her way back up her body, letting her teeth sink into one of those deliciously ample breasts as she entered her. She built up a nice rhythm, letting the fingers pump just a little off time to keep it interesting. Stacie began to shift her ass in time with Beca’s hand. 

She hurriedly bent her head down to taste her instead. She let her fingers keep moving inside her, let her tongue take control of her clit. She could feel Stacie beginning to buck underneath her, and it was getting to the point where she was having trouble continuing. Instead she gripped Stacie’s hips firmly with her hands and pinned her down as hard as she could. Both of Stacie’s hands grabbed her hair, hard and she swore in a strangled moan as she came. 

“Christ,” she managed through fighting for breath. She took a second, Beca quietly pleased with how breathless Stacie seemed to be right now. But she didn’t have a great deal of time to gloat in the moment - because Stacie was very intent on returning the favor. She shoved Beca down onto the bed and straddled her. An almost predatory smiled fluttered across her face as Beca’s hips pushed up of their own accord.

“Feeling needy?” Stacie asked innocently.

“Needy?” Beca said. “God dammit Stacie, you need to start fucking me right now.” Stacie left a blistering kiss on her lips in response and began making her way down the smaller body, throwing a nip of her teeth in every now and then. Beca couldn’t fight it, she didn’t mind the biting at all, and Stacie read that cue perfectly fine. Once she’d reached the base of her abdomen, she frustratingly skipped downward to her knees to move upward instead.

“Shit,” was all Beca could get out. The teeth were back in play and she felt the sting of a soft bite right on the very innermost of her thigh coupled by a lazy tongue stroking against the spot and she was ready to die. She fisted Stacie’s once sleek but now messy ponytail in one hand and forced her head up so she could look her in the face.

“Quit fucking around,” she said sternly. Stacie’s eyes flashed as they met hers and she did what she was told, sinking her mouth against Beca firmly. The smaller girl collapsed against the bed in sheer relief as Stacie’s tongue stroked against her, the long nails dragging their way down her body. Beca needed this, needed this release badly. Because getting yourself off with a shower head in the hotel bathroom was one thing, but being eaten out by Stacie Conrad was a whole different thing all together.

Stacie knew how to work that tongue. It was slipping against her, circling her clit and teasing her with just enough pressure to cause her to start grunting. Stacie laughed against her, and drove three fingers inside of her. Beca was way past ready for them, hands fisting tightly in the sheets as Stacie fucked her hard, not pulling back for even a fraction of a second until she was biting back a solid scream as she came.

“Fuck,” Beca said in a drained voice. “You have no idea how much I needed that.”

“A good solid fuck?”

“Exactly,” Beca said. 

“You’re not the only one,” Stacie said. “And uh… the night’s still relatively young so I’m up for repeat performances, if you’re keen.”

“Oh definitely,” Beca said. “Brief pause for some water and I’m ready to go.”

“So not weird?” Stacie asked.

“Not weird at all… weirdly,” Beca said. She disappeared and returned with two bottles of water, tossing one to her bedmate. They drank them in relative silence until Beca recapped hers and tossed the plastic bottle toward a trashcan. 

“Round two?” Stacie asked. Beca just straddled her lap and Stacie’s unfinished bottle was relegated to the side table. 

Somewhere after round three, they were tired and sore and it was getting quite late. 

“What time is it?” Stacie asked. 

“Late enough that you’re definitely not going anywhere til you’ve had some sleep,” Beca said. 

“Yes mom,” Stacie said. “No, as long as I’m back to check out by eleven I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll have my guy take you,” Beca said. “And then we can cancel your arrangements, if you still want to fly out with me.”

“For sure,” Stacie said. “Do you mind if I shower quickly?”

“Go for it dude, but no promises that I’m gonna be awake when you get out,” Beca said. Stacie headed for the bathroom and Beca quickly reassembled the bed into a sleepable state. Stacie didn’t really have anything to wear with her and they were pretty drastically different sizes. 

“Hey Stace? You gonna be okay sleeping in just underwear?” Beca said. “I could send someone out?”

“I’ll be fine,” Stacie said. “I’m pretty much always sleeping naked or semi naked anyway.” She nodded and got into bed, flicking all the lights off except a lamp on one side of the bed so Stacie could see. It wasn’t much longer until Stacie came back into the bedroom, slipped her underwear back on and climbed into bed next to Beca. They were both shattered enough that they didn’t say anything more until morning.

Beca woke Stacie and told her to head downstairs whenever she was ready, and her handler would drive her back to her own hotel so she could check out and call whoever she needed to call. 

“I’m just gonna shower and change and whatever,” Beca said. “He’ll bring you back when you’re done and we’ll have lunch or something.” Stacie smiled.

“Thanks,” she said. “And uh, about last night.”

“What?” Beca said. 

“It was good,” Stacie said. “Satisfying. And I’m glad we did that.”

“Yeah, me too,” Beca said. She headed into the bathroom and took a long shower. Stacie was gone when she got out, not a surprise, and she repacked all her stuff before receiving the text from her handler a bit later. 

_Ms Conrad will return within the hour._

She was ready to go so she toted her own bag downstairs, checking with the reception desk that her DJ gear had returned. They were most accommodating to her, and offered to hold her stuff while she got coffee. Stacie met her in the hotel’s quiet restaurant and they had coffee together. 

“You okay to fly out about seven?” Beca said. “I’ve arranged to have a car meet you when we land to take you home, but I’ll be flying on after a refuel and pilot swap.” Stacie nodded. 

“Work cancelled Tuesday’s ticket,” she said. “It’s less expense for them so they’re happy. And thank you, again. ” They spent the afternoon together, strolling around Munich together before being driven to the airport. It was a small jet, nothing super fancy, but big enough for Stacie to be impressed. 

“And it’s just us plus Ray?” Stacie asked. Their bags were safely stowed and they were settled into seats toward the back of the plane, putting considerable distance between them and the cockpit.

“He sits up front,” Beca said. “I’ve told him he doesn’t have to, but he insists on giving me privacy.” Stacie cocked an eyebrow but didn’t speak again until they were in the air.

“So he really just sits up there the whole time?” Stacie asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Beca said. “Why, you hungry? Thirsty? There’s food back here. I didn’t like the idea of flying with a chef so it’s not fancy, just snacks and stuff.” Stacie shook her head and got up.

“So technically we aren’t in Munich,” she said. She reached down and unbuckled Beca’s belt and straddled her lap. Beca’s hands found her hips and curved around them softly.

“Well, yeah, but we definitely aren’t in America,” Beca said. “How quiet do you think you can be?” Stacie’s lips were already dragging along her jawline and her fingers were unbuttoning her flannel.

“Quiet enough,” she promised. “So it’s not a what happens in Munich, stays in Munich deal… more a what happens outside America stays outside America?”

“Deal,” Beca said, kissing her hard and reminding herself that her screams would have to be quieter than the jet noises this time, because they certainly hadn’t been the previous night.

When they disembarked in New York, Stacie hugged her and got into the waiting car, and Beca turned to Ray.

“Hungry?” she asked. “We’ve got what, an hour?” They began to walk toward the small terminal doors.

“I’m sure you are,” he said pointedly. Beca paled.

“Uh… you guys heard that?”

“I did,” he said. “Pilot didn’t. But you know me, Beca. I don’t say anything. I’ve seen the girls you’ve entertained over the years, and it’s none of my business.”

“Bit different with Stace,” she said. “We’ve been friends for like ten years. I had no idea she was even in Munich.”

“Lucky coincidence huh?” he asked.

“Yeah I guess,” she said with a smile. Lucky coincidence for sure.


End file.
